Get Your Forty Winks
by sidsaid
Summary: Lorcan would do anything Charlotte, and he proves that. Once Upon A Time Challenge. Lorcan/OC


**This is a one shot for Pearl and Bri's challenge on the NextGen Fanatics. It's called the 'Once Upon A Time Challenge'**

**My fairytale is: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**

**My prompt is: Glitter**

**My Pairing is: Lorcan/OC**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Get Your Forty Winks<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorcan watched Charlotte move around the kitchen with a smile on his face. One minute she was stirring the stew on the stove, the next, she was inspecting a graze on one of her sister's knees. All the while keeping the most radiant of smiles on her face.<p>

She did everything. Lorcan wondered how she managed it, how she managed to look after all seven of her brothers and sisters, while her parents worked. But she did, and she did it with love.

"I'll take over if you like," he suggested, his arms resting on the kitchen counter, his stool slightly tilted.

Charlotte let out a little laugh and turned, her long black hair spinning with her. "They'd have you down in seconds, Lorcan."

"You have no faith in me?" he asked with a mock upset expression.

She grinned and walked over to him, stopping in front of him, a smile on her red lips and her blue eyes glittering. "Yes, I do, but seven children, all of which are under the age of 10, are rather difficult."

Lorcan took hold of her hand, squeezing it in his own, "I don't mind, plus, why don't you have a nap, and I'll finish cooking and looking after the seven dwarves, I'm sure when you wake up they will be fine examples of perfect children."

Charlotte pursed her lips together, reading Lorcan's face and feeling his hand in hers, still squeezing her fingers lightly. "Only an hour, okay?" she said, a serious expression on her face.

He grinned and nodded, "and take this, it will relax you quicker," he said, he got up from his stool and went into his bag, taking out a flask and handing it to her. "Apple tea," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, an hour, remember Lorcan, no more than an hour," she repeated, holding the flask and opening it and smelling the contents.

"Yes, Charlotte," he said, and before she could repeat what she was saying, he placed a quick kiss on her lips and pushed her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Most of her brothers and sisters were in the living room, playing games, reading books and acting like children.

"Lorcan," he heard shouted at him. He looked up to see seven year old Ash, his arms crossed and a grimace on his face.

"Yes, Ash," Lorcan said, walking over to the boy and waiting patiently, he always did have a temper if he thought he was being ignored.

"Where's Charlotte going? She's supposed to be getting us our lunch," he said with a huff.

"I'm going to get you your lunch, Ash, Charlotte is just going to take a little nap." Lorcan said calmly.

Ash frowned but sat himself back down, the grimace not moving at all.

Lorcan felt his trouser leg being tugged and turned to see Rosie, sending him a toothy grin, she didn't say anything, well she hardly ever said anything, she just stretched her arms and waited for Lorcan to pick her up.

"You want to help me in the kitchen?" he asked the little girl and she nodded, and laid her head against Lorcan's shoulder.

He started to walk across the room, narrowly avoiding James, who was sleeping on the ground and William, who went cartwheeling in front of him, hitting the wall and groaning as he rolled around.

"You okay there, Will?" he asked. The 8 year old nodded, and Lorcan continued with Rosie in his arms.

"So where's Abigail, do you think she'd help us?" he asked Rosie.

Rosie nodded and pointed towards the doors to the garden, he stepped around William and opened the door, he could just make out Abigail far down in the garden, making daisy chains and laughing as Marcus sneezed next to her.

Lorcan and Rosie neared them both, and Abigail looked up with a grin, while Marcus had puffed up eyes and his nose was running.

"Marcus, you know you shouldn't be outside if you haven't taken your hayfever medicine," Lorcan stated, his free hand out for Marcus to take.

"Abigail said it would be fine," the 4 year old replied, taking Lorcan's hand and allowing him to pick him up with his free hand.

"Did you say that Abigail?" Lorcan asked the little blonde girl, who was still beaming.

She stood up quickly, her dress parachuting around her, "yes, and it is fine, look I made this," she said, holding up the small daisy chain. "I made it for you Rosie," she added, and Rosie looked over with a smile, taking the daisy chain as Abigail stood on her tip toes to reach her younger sister.

"Are you going to come and help me get lunch ready, Abigail?" Lorcan asked, adjusting the two small children in his arms.

Abigail nodded and turned to the house, skipping towards the door, her hair flying in the air as she did so.

Marcus was still sneezing, and wiping his hand over his nose as they got inside.

Lorcan put Marcus down, and as he attempted to get Rosie from around his neck, she held on tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You've got to let go, Rosie, or well never be able to eat," he stated, and tickled her side for good measure. She let go, allowing him to put her down, but she grabbed at his hand, allowing Lorcan to lead her into the dining room.

He handed her the selection of cutlery and told her and Abigail to set it out as he went back into the kitchen, turning the heat off the stew and giving it a quick stir, he started to put it into the separate bowls, all of which were different sizes, and had the childrens' names on it.

He heard footsteps behind him, and Mary was there, her book squeezed tightly between her fingers and she pushed her glasses up onto her nose.

"Would you like me to call them all in?" she asked quickly.

Lorcan nodded with a smile and she went into the living room, dragging up her brothers and pulling them into the dining room, where Abigail and Rosie had finished and were sitting in their positions.

Lorcan started to pile the food onto a tray, and after he had stacked it up carefully, brought it into the dining room and stopped.

William was pushing Ash with his hand, but stopped when he saw Lorcan's look.

"You've got to behave, or Charlotte is going to be upset, okay?" Lorcan said, taking the separate bowls and plates and sitting them in front of the children, making sure to put tissues on their laps and tuck tissue into their clothes.

They all nodded, and started to eat their lunch, he went back into the kitchen washing up what was left, spooning some stew into a separate bowl for Charlotte and covering it.

"Lorcan!" he heard his name being called, by a small voice.

He went back into the room, they had all finished and were waiting patiently. "Put your plates in the kitchen and you can go out and play.

"Can we watch a movie?" Abigail asked, jumping up with her plate and skipping over to Lorcan.

"What do you want to watch?" he replied, letting her go past him and into the kitchen, she put her plate back and stood in front of him again.

"I want to watch 'Aladdin'," she said with a grin.

Lorcan looked at the other children who had slowly begun to take their plates into the kitchen, "what do the rest of you think?"

Mary got up, pushing a brown curl behind her ear, "I think that's a good idea," she took the plates from Rosie and James. James was sleeping on the table again.

Abigail started jumping with glee and Lorcan had to stop her, "then you put the film into the machine, Abigail, is that okay?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she said repeatedly and then ran for the living room, looking through the selection of films in a drawer and taking out her chosen one.

When the table was cleared the others followed Abigail into the living room, all taking seats around the television and waiting for the film to start.

Soon enough they were all waiting peacefully, watching the film, even Lorcan was enjoying it. The film finished, and before anyone could get up, Abigail put in 'Mary Poppins'.

Lorcan hadn't realised that the film was so long, half of the children were asleep and the sky was dimming. He looked at his watch, noting that it was 5pm and that Charlotte would be irritated with him, if he didn't wake her up before her parents came home.

He slowly crept upstairs, making sure not to wake anyone who was sleeping, including Charlotte.

He found her in her room, sleeping peacefully, her dark hair splayed across the pillow and her red lips parted softly.

"Hey, Snow White," he whispered, kneeling beside the bed and pushing hair from Charlotte's face.

She stirred slightly, her eyes squeezing tight, "five more minutes," she said, turning slightly.

"Snow White, you've got to wake up," he repeated, he blew at her face and she squeezed her eyes again, trying to bat him away with her hand.

He took the hand she was using to shoo him away, and enveloped her fingers in his own. "Wake up, or I'll have to take this into my own hands," he said softly.

Charlotte's mouth was screwed shut and he laughed, he slowly descended on her, letting go of her hand and kissing her lightly on her lips.

Her eyes blinked open and she looked around the room quizzically, "what time is it?" she asked.

"Just after 5," he replied with a grin.

Her mouth dropped open and she quickly sat up, "I told you no more than an hour, Lorcan, what've they done?" she asked with horror.

Lorcan started to laugh, "they haven't killed me, if that's what you want to know. Most of them are asleep, Abigail had the great idea of watching some films."

"Oh really?" she asked, slipping out of the bed, still in her clothes and standing up. She pulled fingers through her messy hair and blinked. "I'll have to see that for myself." She continued, she slipped past Lorcan, and down the stairs.

When she saw that he was telling the truth she grinned and turned to him as he walked slowly down the stairs

"Thanks Lorcan," she said with a smile, "you're the best."

"No worries," he replied, she hugged him tightly, and he sighed with content.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this is pathetically fluffy XD<strong>


End file.
